I'll Get You
by nisaegyo
Summary: CHAP2 IS UP! Beginilah cara seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Lee Sungmin... summary aneh. KYUMIN vs JUNGMIN!. typos. YAOI! kritik dan saran sangat di butuhhkan... RnR pliisss... aku cinta kalian...
1. Chapter 1

JOY Couple FanFiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "I'll Get You"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang ku buat, hubungan Boy x boy itu ku anggap wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya.

Typo(s)

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

RnR

.

.

.

"Pagi BabyMing~"

"hah!" Sungmin memutar manik matanya imajiner merasakan lengan panjang mendarat di bahunya saat tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. 'Bocah tidak sopan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hee, kau tidak berontak? Apa kau sudah menerimaku?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Sungmin.

"MWO!"

"Hoh! Kau mau membuatku mati yah. aish! Jantungku" Kyuhyun refleks mengelus dadanya saat mendengar teriakan keras Sungmin. Demi neptunus, untung saja dia tidak lemah jantung. Ck.

"BabyMing~ tunggu aku eoh" Kyuhyun menyamakan langkah Sungmin yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"YAK! Siapa yang kau panggil 'Baby' eoh? Pergi sana! Kka!" bentak Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun malah mengendikan bahunya dan malah menyamai langkah Sungmin.

"Aih, sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan orang ini" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Sungmin lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

"Ck, wajahnya saja terlihat manis, tapi sangat galak. _eotteokhajyo_?"

"mwo~~ siapa yang kau sebut galak eoh?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ne? kau bertanya padaku BabyMing?" tanya balik Kyuhyun dengan wajah pura-pura polosnya.

"Aish!" Sungmin menghela nafas keras, dan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "BabyMing? Panggilan itu cukup membuat telingaku panas kau tau? Pergilah, Kka!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Sepertnya aku cukup baik untuk menyuruhmu pergi ke kelasmu, sebelum dosen pengajar mu datang"

"Eo, BabyMing… bolehkah aku meminjam catatan jadwal milikmu untuk hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Meskipun ragu, Sungmin memberikan apa yang bocah tak sopan ini minta. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat bocah yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu malah mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kekeke~"

"Kau gila, kenapa tertawa eoh"

"Ya, BabyMing. Coba kau baca ini" Sungmin menurut mebaca ketikan rapi pada dua kertas yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

'Selasa, pukul 08.00-10.00, Musik Opera, Lee Sung Min' bacanya dalam hati.

"Neo, Jinjja!" Sungmin benar-benar lupa kalau bocah tak sopan ini berada di jurusan musik dan mengambil mata kuliah Musik Opera, dan poin pentinngnya adalah dia lupa bahwa ini hari selasa yang artinya dia akan bersama dalam satu kelas dengan bocah ini selama dua jam kedepan.

"Well, Kkajja BabyMing~ kita menuju kelas bersama" Lagi-lagi bocah itu menyampirkan lengan panjangnya pada bahu Sungmin, kemudian menuntunnya jalan.

"YAK! Lepaskan! Aku Dosen mu, tuan Cho. Berhenti berbuat tidak sopan padaku!"

"Kau dosenku saat berada di kelas saja Baby. Kkajja"

"Lepas! setidaknya hormati aku sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari mu, kau benar-benar tidak sopan" Ucap Sungmin dan melangkah pergi kearah kelasnya. 'Cho Kyuhyun sialan'

"Kekeke, benar-benar manis" Kyuhyun menyusul langkah Sungmin.

'I'll get you!'

1

3

7

Sungmin memakan Ramyun nya dengan cepat, ia terus menjejalkan ramyun kedalam mulutnya sementara ia belum selesai menelan ramyun yang ia makan sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan bocah sialan itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Sial! Saat di kelas tadi ia dikerjai oleh bocah itu dengan menyuruhnya menjadi Juliet saat sedang mempraktekan music opera yang dengan terpaksa ia turuti karena teman-teman sekelas bocah itu juga menyetujui usul Kyuhyun. What the! Juliet? Harusnya dia yang jadi Juliet dan aku jadi Romeo. Sial! Oa dipermalukan dihadapan mahasiswanya oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Trek

.

"Eh" Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menghadap orang yang baru saja menaruh sepiring spaghetti di meja yang sama dengannya. Mulutnya yang masih mengembung karena masih terisa penuh dengan ramyun membuatnya semakin menggemaskan, setidaknya seperti itulah menurut orang yang berada di hadapan Sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin buru-buru mengunyah ramyunnya dan menelannya. "Uhuk, uhuk" Sungmin tersedak karena menelan terburu-buru.

"Hee, Hati-hati lah Ming" Sungmin mengambil gelas yang orang itu sodorkan dan segera meminumnya. Orang itu juga mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lengan panjangnya.

"Gomawoyo~ Jungmo Hyungnim"

"Ye sama-sama Sungmin-ah, tidak perlalu terlalu formal begitu Sungmin"

"Ah, ye" Sungmin mengambil tissue dan mengusapkannya ke bibirnya.

"Heheheh"

"Waeyo?"

"Kau lucu Sungmin-ah~"

"Ne?" wajah Sungmin memerah mendengarnya.

"Hehehe" Jungmo mengambil tissue baru "Kemarikan wajahmu" Jungmo menarik dagu Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kuah Ramyun yang masih menempel di sekitar bibir Sungmin.

'ah, aku malu sekali~ eotteoke?' ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat wajah Jungmo dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah kini terlihat semakin merah karena malu.

"Selesai. Kau seperti anak kecil Sungmin" Jungmo mengusak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencoba untuk menetralkan hawa panas di sekitar wajahnya. "dan dengan kau mengusak rambutku, itu sukses membuatku semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku seorang dosen, kau ingat?"

"Ye, ye, kau seorang dosen sekarang, tapi kau juga harus ingat aku pernah jadi dosen pembimbingmu saat kau masih menjadi mahasiswa" ucap Jungmo. Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aish, kenapa aku merasa lebih tua sekali saat melihat mahasiswaku kini menjadi dosen di universitas yang sama denganku"

"Hehehe, Hyung memang sudah tua kok"

"YA! kita hanya berbeda 5 tahun, Sungmin"

"Tetap saja Hyung lebih tua dariku, kekeke"

"Berhenti bicara usia eoh, jja! Habiskan Ramyunmu, kau ada jadwal lagi kan?"

"Ne"

"Setelah ini, kau mengajar di kelas mana, eoh"

"Eung, aku lupa. Aku akan membaca ulang jadwalku nanti"

1

3

7

Kyuhyun memandang tajam pada pemandangan yang di lihatnya di cafeteria universitas, ck. Dia kemudian berbalik arah keluar cafeteria dan meninggalkan nampan makanan yang belum di sentuhnyanya di salah satu meja disana.

"Ajusi tua menyebalkan!" gerutunya

"Dan apa itu? kenapa dia bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu?"

"Apa dia menyukainya?"

"Aish, Andwae~"

Kyuhyun mengusak rambut tebalnya dengan kencang, membuatnya terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Hee, KyuHyun-ah. Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Yesung yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Yesung adalah teman classmatenya di kelas vocal. Dan ia cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dosen Lee lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yesung Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh? Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padanya berulang-ulang tapi kenapa dia tidak menganggaku. Aish, eotte?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hissh!" –plak- Yesung memukulkan buku tipisnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, ish itu terlihat errr~ 'bukan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya' setidaknya itu adalah kata yang lebih halus dari pada kata 'menjijikan'. "itu lah sebabnya, pabbo! Dengan kau setiap hari menyatakan cintamu, itu memperlihatkanmu seperti sedang main-main. Cobalah serius sedikit Kyuhyun-ah" Yesung memberi nasihat. "Sebenarnya, aku juga curiga kau hanya main-main dengannya"

"Mwoya~. Aku serius dengannya, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyukainya dari kelas satu SMU?"

"Jinjja? Apa kau pernah memberitahuku? Kapan? Aku tidak"

"aku baru saja memberitahumu, jadi sekarang kau tahu kan, kalau aku menyukainya dari masih SMU"

—plak— kali ini kepala belakang Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Yesung. "yaish! Appo" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan memandang tajam yesung.

"Yaish, Kau! Jinjja!" Yesung menjeda kalimatnya. "YA! kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, ubah sikapmu yang seperti ini, dan serius lah. Arrayo!?" Yesung pergi dari koridor itu.

"jadi, sikapku yang mana yang harus ku ubah? Heish, Appoyo~ dasar Dangkko Appa menyebalkan" Kyuhyun masih mengelus kepala belakangnya. Dan pergi ke kelas berikutnya.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah memandangnya remeh dari kejauhan. "Bocah sial"

1

3

7

"Heyoo! babyMing, kau mau pulang?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengajar saat aku sudah berada di luar universitas. Ck aku rasa pikiranmu masih cukup pintar"

"Aish, galak sekali eoh. Aku kan hanya bertanya" Sungmin melengos dan pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun menatap ke langit saat dirasa titik air mengenai lengannya. Terliaht mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Pikirnya. Ia kemudian kembali kedalam universitas sebelum keluar kembali untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah cukup jauh.

Setelah cukup jauh Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin, titik-titik air dari langit semakin deras turun ke bumi. Kyuhyun menepi di pertokoan tempat Sungmin berlindung dari gerimis yang sekarang sudah menjadi hujan deras.

"Aishh" Sungmin menyeka air hujan yang membasahi lehernya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Oh! 15 menit lagi bus tujuan rumahnya akan sampai di halte, tapi ia tidak mungkin berlari ke halte dengan hujan yang sangat deras seperti ini. Ck, ia tidak mau memaksa berlari menembus hujan karena ia tahu tubuhnya mudah sakit saat terkena hujan.

"Ehhem" mendengar deheman itu membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah samping kirinya. Ia mendengus sebal saat orang itu memberikan senyum yang menurutnya mengesalkan.

Kyuhyun melihat pada jam tangannya. "Aih, sepertinya bus ku akan segera datang, kalau tidak sampai tepat waktu di halte aku bisa ketinggalan dan menunggu satu jam lagi" Kyuhyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengambil payung lipat dari dalam tas punggungnya dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dari emper pertokoan itu, dan ia sengaja memelankan langkahnya untuk menunggu panggilan dari Sungmin yang mungkin akan meminta satu payung dengannya menuju halte, kkk~.

"Mwoya!? Dasar! Kenapa ia tidak menawari ku untuk satu payung dengannya eoh? Keh! Apa kau pikir aku akan memanggilmu dan meminta satu payung denganmu? Ck dalam mimpimu saja Cho!"

Tapi rencana Kyuhyun tidak semulus yang ia pikirkan. Langkahnya sudah mulai jauh dari pertokoan tapi Sungmin belum juga memanggilnya. Saat ia akan membalikan badannya ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berlari di jalan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dengan menjadikan tasnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hujan. Orang itu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "hm, dasar keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit. Selain galak Baby keras kepala juga ternyata"

1

3

7

"hoh?" Sungmin terkejut saat deras hujan tak mengenai kepalanya lagi, ia mendongak dan melihat payung biru diatasnya. Lalu ia melirik ke samping kanannya. Kyuhyun berlari sejajar dengannya dan memayunginya. 'apa-apaan bocah ini' ucapnya, tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena tak terkena hujan.

'Din, din, din'

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah jalan raya di samping Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat saat mendapati Jungmo keluar dari mobilnya dan menghadap Sungmin.

"Hyung!"

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Kau akan pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku saja?"

"NE?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak karena suara hujan membuatnya menjadi tidak jelas perkataan Jungmo.

"AKU AKAN MENGANTARMU. KAU MAU?"

"hee?"

"Ck" kyuhyun berdecak keras. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh seperti ini, eoh? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sungmin menoleh pada halte yang sudah terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menatap wajah Jungmo yang menawarinya pulang bersama. Ia lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Entah apa penyebabnya. Ting! 'oh, kalau aku menerima tawaran dari Jungmo Hyung, mungkinkah membuat Kyuhyun marah? Dan mungkin dia akan berhenti mendekatiku' pikir Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. baiklah Hyung" Sungmin akhirnya menerima tawaran Jungmo.

Jungmo menanggalkan jasnya untuk ia gunakan sebagai payung menutupi kepala Sungmin agar tidak terkena hujan.

Kyuhyun melihat Jungmo membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, sebelum dosen itu pergi ke sisi pengemudi dan mobil itu melaju pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

"AAAAAKKKKKHH!" KyuHyun berteriak sambil membuang payungnya kesal, karena lagi-lagi ia melihat kebersamaan Sungmin dan Jungmo. Kyuhyun cemburu, dan ia tidak rela saat wajah Sungmin merona karena orang lain bukan karena dirinya.

1

3

7

Makan malam di rumah besar itu sangat tenang. Sang kepala keluarga terlihat menatap anaknya yang belum sama sekali menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"kenapa?"

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

"Aku tidak lapar Appa" mendengar jawaban itu sang Appa memberi tatapan bertanya pada wanita paruh baya yang dibalas tatapan bingung dari wanita tersebut.

"Bibi Song bilang, kau pulang basah kuyup. Kau tidak menggunakan mobilmu eoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya mentap bergantian wajah Eomma dan Appanya sebelum membawa gelas susu vanilla miliknya ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Malam ini pikiran Kyuhyun dipenuhi dengan Sungmin-Jungmo. Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang mereka jalani, sepertinya Sungmin sangat suka berada di dekat Jungmo.

1

3

7

Trek

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi setelah meletakan nampan makanannya di salah satu meja cafeteria kampusnya. Kedua kakinya ia tumpukan dengan kaki kanan berada diatas kaki kirinya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Ya! jangan pura-pura tidak melihatku BabyMing~" Kyuhyun berbicara pada seseorang yang satu meja dengannya. Tapi perkataan Kyuhyun sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh orang tersebut. "YA! kau mengabaikan ku eoh?"

"Ck, ap—"

"Sepertinya kita tidak dalam satu hubungan untuk makan siang bersama di satu meja, Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin tanpa mau melihat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Jungmo itu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung menatapnya. 'ck, mendengar nama jungmo saja dia sudah langsung melihatku'

"Mwo?"

"kemarin siang aku melihatmu makan bersama Jungmo" Kyuhyun mentap sekitar. "Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Jungmo itu"

"Ya! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh saja tidak sopan terhadapku. Tapi tidak bisakah kau sopan terhadap Jungmo Hyung? Dia adalah dosenmu, ingat!"

"Ck, whatever! Sekarang ku tanya, apa hubungan mu dengan Jungmo?"

"Kau benar ingin tau hubunganku dengan Jungmo Hyung?" Kyuhyun mentap Sungmin serius. "Kami bahkan lebih dekat dari apa yang kau bayangkan"

'deg'

'Jinjja?'

"Aku tidak percaya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Terserah. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu. Dan sekarang kau boleh pergi dari hadapanku"

"Mwo? Aku sedang makan disini, untuk apa aku pergi"

"Ya sudah" mereka berdua menikmati makanannya saling diam.

"Sungmin-ah, bolehkah Hyung duduk disini?" tanya Jungmo yang baru saja memasuki cafeteria.

"Tentu saja, Hyung"/"TIDAK!"

"Hee! Kyuhyun-ah, Jungmo Hyung bertanya padaku. Kenapa kau menjawab heh?"

"Aku juga sedang duduk disini, jadi aku mempunyai hak untuk menjawabnya" Kyuhyun berucap dengan tenang.

"YA! NEO!"

"Tidak papa Sungmin. Biar Hyung cari tempat lain saja" Jungmo bergegas ke meja lain.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Tidak kah seharusnya kau yang pergi dari meja ini Kyuhyun? Ck" Sungmin beranjak pergi dengan membawa nampan makanannya kearah meja Jungmo dan duduk disana.

-PRANG!-

Sungminn terkejut mendengar bunyi barang pecah berasal dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Dapat ia lihat meja yang tadi menjadi tempatnya makan kini sudah terbalik.

1

3

7

"Kau berlebihan Kyu"

"Apanya?"

"Kejadian di cafeteria tadi" Yesung menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja di ruang kelas Vocal. "Tidak seharusnya kau membanting meja, itu mungkin akan membuat dirimu terlihat buruk dimata Lee Ssaem"

"Huh, bisakah kau hanya memanggil namanya saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan formal seperti itu padanya—dan jangan pukul kepalaku" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan saat dilihatnya tangan Yesug sudah terangkat untuk memukulkan bukunya pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Pantas saja Lee Ssaem tidak mau 'melihatmu'"

"Ck, aku hanya tidak suka saat mereka terlalu dekat"

"Siapa?"

"Sungmin dan Jungmo"

"Yaish" temannya ini benar-benar tidak sopan ternyata. "Bukankah mereka memang berteman sangat akrab. Yah walaupun aku sedikit curiga dengan keakraban mereka berdua"

"YAA! Ddangkko Appa, perkataanmu sama sekali tak membuat moodku membaik eoh"

"Mianhaeyo~, tapi kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti aku sangat tidak menyukai cara Jungmo menatap Sungmin. Itu benar-benar terlihat—entahlah. Dan aku juga sangat tidak menyukai reaksi Sungmin saat berdekatan dengannya. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya merona gara-gara Jungmo"

"Kau hanya terlalu cemburu Cho! Dan yang ku dengar Dosen Kim salah satu dosen pembimbing Sungmin saat dia mengerjakan Skripsinya. Jadi wajar kalau Sungmin berhubungan dekat dengan Dosen Kim"

"Haish…"

1

3

7

Kyuhyun sangat senang, karena hari ini ia ada jadwal kelas Musik Opera. Yang artinya ia bisa menatap Sungmin selama dua jam penuh kedepan.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh binar pada Sungmin yang tengah menerangkan mata kuliahnya. Yang sangat membuat Dosen muda itu risih. Kyuhyun seakan gemas saat melihat bibir itu tak sengaja mengerucut saat menjelaskan matakuliah didepan.

"Kyuhyun-ah~, Kyu~. Kyu~. Aish! KYU!"

"Ne BabyMing~" jawab Kyuhyun mengahdap samping kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat mata orang itu membulat, dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"Ye! Kau memanggilku apa? Aih, manis sekali eoh"

"Yah! Changmin-ah, bicara apa kau? Bukan kau yang ku maksud, arra?"

"Hee, kau malu eoh… haha aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau menyukaiku Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan kedipan mata genit padanya.

"YAISH! Kau menjijikan! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

"Cho KyuHyun, Shim Changmin! Bisakah kalian mengikuti kuliahku dengan tenang" Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Ehhm, NE~"/"NE"

1

3

7

Sungmin berjalan keluar kelas pertamanya di hari Selasa ini, ia mengehela nafas lega saat sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari kelas tersebut. Ck, Sungmin menepuk pipinya yang entah kenapa merasa panas. kenapa bocah itu menatapku seperti itu eoh. Tidak taukah kalau itu membuat ku risih dan tidak nyaman? Pikir Sungmin.

"Dasar! Kenapa ia menggangguku terus sih. Bukannya mencari pasangan yang seumuran, dia malah menyatakan cinta terus padaku, huh"

Sungmin berbelok menuju toilet, ia menaruh tasnya di pojok wastafel. tangannya menyalakan keran wastafel kemudian ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran tersebut. "Aaah, segarnya" ia kemudian membuka tasnya mencari sapu tangan untuk mengeringkan wajah basahnya tapi tidak ada, lalu ia merogoh saku celana dan kemejanya, ia juga tak menemukan sapu tangannya.

"Dimana sapu tanganku, eoh"

Ck, sepertinya terpaksa ia harus menggunakan lengan kemejanya.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sungmin sejak keluar dari kelasnya pun memasuki toilet tersebut dan menemukan Sungmin yang tengah kebingungan.

"Dimana sapu tanganku, eoh"

"Aish"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan membuat wajah Sungmin berpaling kearahnya. Dengan gerakan sigap ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajah Sungmin.

"bajumu akan kotor, kalau kau memakainya untuk mengelap wajah basahmu, BabyMing~"

"eoh" –plak- Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia malah menahan wajah Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelap wajah basah itu dengan tangan satunya.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun susah untuk membersihkan wajah manis itu.

"Ya! bisa kah kau diam? Atau aku akan menciummu BabyMing~"

"Huh!" Sungmin diam dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun untuk menampilkan smirk kemenangan andalannya.

"Nah, kau lebih manis saat tenang seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengelap wajah Sungmin.

"YAK! Siapa yang kau sebut manis eoh! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri! Dan kau benar-benar tidak sopan karena telah berkata seperti itu padaku yang seorang Dosen" Sungmin kesal, mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di sejitar wajahnya dengan keras. Ia kemudian menarik lengan itu, tapi lengan panjang itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari wajahnya.

"Yah!" Sungmin terus menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun tapi percuma saja, lengan itu bahkan tak bergeser satu inchi pun.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam? Atau kau memang ingin sekali ku cium?"

"Mwo~ bicara apa kau?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Dosen kesayangannya. Ia membiarkan sapu tangan yang di pegangnya jatuh. Kedua telapak tangan besarnya kini mengunci pergerakan wajah manis Sungmin. Dia menatap mata rubah Sungmin dengan kilat yang sangat sulit Sungmin artikan.

Sungmin sendiri masih terus berusaha untuk melapaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya dengan mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah, dengan detak jantung yang mulai berpacu saat Kyuhyun semakin dekat kearahnya. Mungkin itu karena rasa marahnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berbuat tidak sopan padanya yang seorang dosen. Pikirnya.

Atau mungkin karena hal lain yang Sungmin sendiri tak tau apa itu.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan detakan jatungnya berkali lipat lebih cepat saat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Dalam hati ia berdecak mengagumi wajah Sungmin yang terlihat semakin adorable saat dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah!"

1

3

7

-tbc or end-

terimakasih buat teman2 yang udah ninggalin jejak di ffku sebelumnya...

review jusseyo~ kritik dan saran sangat sangat dibutuhkan...


	2. Chapter 2

JOY Couple FanFiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "I'll Get You"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang ku buat, hubungan Boy x boy itu ku anggap wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya.

Typo(s)

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

RnR

.

.

.

"Mwoya! Bicara apa kau?"

Sungmin mencoba melepas tangan Kyuhyun dengan cengkeramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin panic saatt wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, belum lagi dengan seringai mengerikan yang Kyuhyun tunjukan pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tanpa sengaja menahan nafas saat wajah Kyunhyun makin mendekat laku, pun dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sungmin-ah"

1

3

7

Jungmo merapikan beberapa file sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja ia ajar. Ia melewati koridor universitas dengan sesekali menjawab sapaan dari beberapa mahasiswa universitas tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin keluar kelas dengan langkah cukup cepat, Jungmo berlari kecil hendak menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia memelenkan kembali langkahnya saat melihat seorang mahasiswa yang keluar dari kelas tempat Sungmin mengajar tadi terlihat mengikuti dosen muda itu.

Dan alhasil sekarang Jungmo malah mengikuti Sungmin yang tengah diikuti juga oleh mahasiswa yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. ia berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka. Dan mengernyit saat Sungmin memasuki toilet dan yang masih juga diikuti oleh Mahasiswa itu. Jungmo kemudian berhenti di depan pintu toilet yang sedikit terbuka, dari sini ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Sungmin, tapi dengan jelas ia masih bisa mendengar suara dari dalam sana.

"Yah!"

"eoh"

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam? Atau kau memang ingin sekali ku cium?"

"mwoya~"

"Mwo~ bicara apa kau?"

Jungmo menatap tajam pada pintu di hadapannya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu toilet tersebut, ia melangkah masuk dan melihat dua orang yang cukup ia kenal tengah dalam posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk dilihatnya.

'Aish'

"Sungmin-ah"

"Eoh, Kyuhyun?" ia memasang wajah bertanya saat matanya bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo Hyung~" Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri berdecak keras. Ia kesal tentu saja, dosen menyebalkan itu seenaknya saja mengganggu dirinya yang sedang bersama Sungmin. Andai saja dosen itu tak masuk kesini dan dengan kurang ajarnya merusak moment beberapa saat lalu, mungkin ia dapat merasakan—

"KyuHyun-sshi, sedang apa disini?" tanya Jungmo sopan.

"apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka mendengar kalimat tidak sopan Kyuhyun. "tentu saja melakukan aktivitas yang biasa orang lakukan di toilet" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Cho KyuHyun bersikaplah sopan pada dosenmu!" ucap Sungmin keras.

"Tidak apa-apa Sungmin"

"Tapi Hyung—" Sungmin diam saat Jungmo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam. Kyuhyun berdecak bosan melihatnya.

"Ehm, KyuHyun-sshi. apa kau tau ini adalah toilet khusus dosen?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Jungmo."Aku tau kau pintar Kyuhyun-sshi, tidak kah kau seharusnya tidak berada disini Kyuhyun-sshi. apa kau pikir sekolah ini tidak cukup dana untuk membuat toilet khusus untuk mahasiswa sepertimu?"ucapan Jungmo pelan tapi cukup tajam bagi Kyuhyun.

KyuHyun mendengus sebal menatap Jungmo. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin yang tengah melihatnya tanpa kedip, setelahnya ia pergi dari toilet itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ye. Gwenchanayo" jawab Sungmin "Kau mengenalnya Hyung? Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. dia salah satu mahasiswaku di kelas Musik Instrument"

"Eoh begitukah?"

"Heem"

Sungmin membelakangi Jungmo untuk mengambil tas punggungnya dan memakainya.

"Aku keluar dulu Hyung"

"Ah, aku juga akan keluar. kita bersama"

"Loh, Hyung tidak—"

"Ah, tidak jadi. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu kopi bagaimana?"

"Hoo, Jincharo?"

"Ne, kkajja"

Saat keluar toilet, mereka masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu berjalan denga tangan berada disaku celananya.

'Cih, bocah kurang ajar. Sial'

1

3

7

Sore itu Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya, ia sedang merapikan barnag-barangnya saat Jungmo masuk ruangan dosen.

"Sungmin-ah, kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ye, Jungmo Hyung"

"Menggunakan bus?" tanya jungmo lagi yang hanya diangguki oleh Sungmin.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu Sungmin-ah, di luar sedang mendung kurasa"

"Aku membawa payung Hyung"

"Oh"

.

Hari ini memang mendung, dan baru beberapa meter Sungmin berjalan rintik hujan sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan daei langit.

Sungmin membuka payung lipatnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya. Dia melewati kafe yang baru kemarin dibuka. Ia sempat berhenti untuk membaca tulisan yang berada pada papan di sebelah pintu. Ia menjilat lidahnya yang terasa kering. Sungmin melangkah lagi menuju halte, tapi berhenti lagi dan melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju kafe tersebut.

"Aku bisa menggunakan bis jam berikutnya"

Sungmin membaca lagi tulisan pada papan.

"Hmm, tiramisu gratis. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak memakan tiramisu, hehe"

1

3

7

"Selamat menikmati, tuan" setelah menunggu lama akhirnya pesanan Sungmin datang juga. Hanya secangkir cappuccino dan tentunya dengan sepotong tiramisu gratis dare kafe tersebut untuk promosi mereka.

Sungmin mengangkat cangkir cappuccino dan mendekatkannya ke bibir tipisnya. Ia meniup-niup sedikit sebelum menyeruput cappuccino tersebut. Matanya melirik keluar kafe yang hanya di batasi oleh kaca besar.

"Uhukuhuk, aaasssshhh, panasss"

Trek

Sungmin langsung menaruh cangkirnya dimeja. Aish, lidahnya kelu saat merasa panasnya cappuccino. Kenapa bocah itu bisa disini eoh. Pikirnya. Sudah cukup ia permalukan di kelas tadi saat lagi-lagi ia dikerjai oleh mahasiswanya untuk berperan menjadi Yasmin dan tentunya didalangi oleh mahasiswa menyebalkan itu.

Kling

Sungmin langsung menutupi wajanya dengan kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya ia kipas-kipaskan pada lidahnya yang masih terasa panas.  
sementara itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut dengan temannya. Mengernyit menatap Sungmin. Ia berdecak saat menyadari Sungmin menutupi wajahnya untuk menghindari dirinya.

"Kau tunggu disini Yesung Hyung"

"Eoh mau kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya.

"Keh, tidak cukupkah kau hanya mengganggunya di kelas saja" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya mendengar ucapan temannya yang hanya terpaut lebih tua satu tahu darinya itu.

"Dasar! Ck"

1

3

7

"eoh" Sungmin mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan dihadapannya, lalu ia gunakan untuk mengipasi lidahnya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi MingBaby~"

"Heh!" Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan menghadap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa perlu aku tiupkan minumanmu? Ah~ Atau perlukah aku meniupi lidahmu untuk menghilangkan panasnya" tangan kiri Sungmin berhenti mengibaskan sapu tangan itu saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pun seketika memanas.

"kau! Aish! Pergi sana!" percuma kalau ia menanggapi ucapan memilih mengusir Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. "KKA!"

"Ya telingamu tuli yah? aku bilang pergi! Kenapa kau malah duduk disini eoh?" Sungmin memandang tidak suka saat Kyuhyun malah duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan diwajahnya. Ck pemuda itu malah terkekeh melihat Sungmin jengkel.

"Ya, kenapa tertawa eoh"

"Kau lucu sekali BabyMing~"

"Pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Kubilang pergi, cho kyuhyun!"

"Ck, kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang kan? Jadi biar aku temani disini"

"Hah! Kata siapa? aku sedang menunggu seseorang, dia teman kencan ku" jawab sungmin mantap.

"ck" Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di meja, ia kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah SungMin. "Kau bohong!" Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu, kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang BabyMing~, kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu eoh?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya panik. Ugh! Kenapa ia harus berbohong seperti itu eoh, bagaimana ia haru menjwabnya. Sungmin meremas pinggiran meja, sementara itu Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dari dekat.

Kring, kring…drrt drrrt…

Suara nada dan getar ponsel membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena Kyuhyun pun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar itu. Sungmin merogoh saku kemejanya untuk membuka sms yang baru saja masuk. Sungguh, ia sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang telah mengirimnya sms.

Sungmin kemudian membalas sms tersebut, dengan senyum terpajang dibibirnya ia mengetikan pesannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, karena Sungmin cukup lama mengetik balasan sms tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sungmin melengos kearah lain.

"Apa itu teman kencanmu, heh?" Sungmin mengendikan bahunya.

"Ya! jawab aku eoh!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu. Sana kembalilah pada temanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ya! sebentar lagi teman kencanku akan datang! Kau tau siapa pengirim sms tadi? Dia adalah teman kencanku yang sudah dekat daerah sini" Kyuhyun terkesan enggan mendengar ocehan Sungmin. "Untuk itu, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum dia datang. Jadi sekarang kau pergilah" Sungmin tersenyum paksa berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapi pemuda 19 tahun itu.

"Ani!"

"Haisssh!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku melihat TEMAN KENCANMU itu. aku tahu kau sedang bohong padaku"

"Terserah padamu lah" Sungmin menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel lagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk diam memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa tau dosen muda itu kini tengah merutuki dirinya.  
lama di pandangi seperti itu, akhirnya Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam yang bagi Kyuhyun hanya terlihat seperti mata bayi rubah yang meminta makanan pada induknya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. kau tidak sopan!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, lalu menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Sungmin, menatap wajah Sungmin intens sebelum meniup wajah Sungmin pelan. "Kau manis sekali, Sungmin-ah"

"…" fikiran Sungmin mendadak kosong saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun mengenai wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lama sebelum menatap tajam Kyuhyun, ia hampir saja meneriaki Kyuhyun kalau suara bunyi pintu kafe tidak terdengar.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang saat orang yang di tunggunya telah tiba didepan kafe. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama dengan Sungmin, ia mengernyit melihat lelaki tinggi disana. "Hah, Jungmo?"

"Ck, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, tapi bisakah kau menggunakan orang lain yang lebih tampan untuk menjadi teman kencan pura-puramu?" kyuhyun berdecak.

"Aku tidak berbohong, terserah kau menilainya bagaimana. Yang jelas Jungmo Hyung mempunyai sikap yang lebih lebih lebih baik di bandingkan dirimu yang hanya seorang cassanova tak tau diri pengumbar kata kosong"

Deg

"Yak! Kau bilang apa eoh" Sungmin lagi-lagi mengendikan bahunya mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. "Ya! tarik ucapanmu!"

"Ucapanku yang mana?" Sungmin berpura tidak mengerti.

Grep

"Kubilang tarik ucapanmu, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin. Menatap lurus mata sungmin dengan tajam seolah memberitahukan bahwa ucapannya benar-benar serius.

"Ahh, Kau! Cho kyuhyun." Sungmin berusaha menarik lengannya dari Kyuhyun, sementara itu Jungmo sudah semakin dekat dengan mejanya.

1

3

7

"Sungmin~" Jungmo menyapa Sungmin.

"Ah, Hyung~. Lepas Cho Kyuhyun, ouch" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Awalnya Kyuhyun enggan melepas tangannya dari lengan Sungmin, tapi melihat wajah itu terlihat kesakitan dan ringisan tertahan Sungmin ia akhirnya melepas tangannya karena tidak tega.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya setelah cengkeraman Kyuhyun terlepas, ia berdiri di sebelah Jungmo dan menggamit tangan Jungmo. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum senang. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi Kyuhyun, bukankah kau bilang kau akan pergi setelah melihat teman kencanku. Kka, sekarang kau sudah melihatnya 'kan?" Jungmo menatap Sungmin lama sebelum tersenyum lebar. tangan pemuda tinggi itu beranjak mengusap surai hitam Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyum manja dari Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menghadap Kyuhyun, ia terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lurus, dengan nafas memburu. Hingga akhirnya dosen itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jungmo dan tersenyum canggung.

"KyuHyun-ah, bukankah kau juga ada janji kencan dengan seseorang. Jadi sekarang ayo pergi"

"hah?" KyuHyun menurut saat Yesung tiba-tiba menariknya dari situasi tersebut. Janji? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun.

Kling~

Sungmin dan Jungmo bingung melihat kepergian Yesung yang menggeret Kyuhyun.

'lagi-lagi, bocah kurang ajar itu'

1

3

7

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Kyuhyun berteriak saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih mengibaskan air hujan di rambutnya "Berterimakasihlah padaku Cho"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Aish, kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau aku tidak segera kesana, kau mau kau simpan dimana muka menyebalkanmu itu"

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari situasi bodoh tadi. Haish, apa kau tidak malu kau mengejar orang yang nyata-nyata sudah memiliki teman kencan? Belum lagi dia adalah dosenmu. Dan di lihat dari sisi manapun kau tidak sebanding dengan Kim ssaem yang baik, tinggi, tampan dan pintar. Dan tentunya Sungmin pasti lebih memilih dia di banding kau. Dan bukan kah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku curiga dengan kedekatan mereka, hah lihat lah sekarang, kecurigaanku benar 'kan? Kau melihatnya sendiri kan Kyu?" Yesung menengokan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun saat tak mendengar respon apapun darinya.

"Kyu?"

-Plakk- dengan keras KyuHyun menampar belakang kepala Yesung.

"YAK!" yesung berteriak marah. Mengelus belakang kepanya yang berdebyut sakit.

"Kau bodoh" cicit Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"KAU BODOH YESUNG! AISH! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MELAKUKAN ITU. KAU MENGATAKAN AKU ADA JANJI KENCAN? KENCAN? KAU MALAH MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT PLAYBOY DI MATA SUNGMIN, KAU TAHU HYUNG! AARRRHH!"

"heh?" Yesung mengernyit bingung, dari semua kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan, Kyuhyun malah membahas kalimatnya saat di dalam kafe tadi? Ck, bukan kah ia telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari situasi memlaukan, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah marah padanya. Ck benar-benar labil. Yah, Dasar Ddangkko Appa.

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak keras saat dilihatnya Yesung malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Haish, percuma saja dia berteriak kalau orang yang ia teriaki tidak mengerti dengan teriakannya(?)

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya dan meng-gasnya kencang.

1

3

7

Sungmin menunduk melihat pada tiramisunya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia bingung harus mengucapkan apa pada Jungmo, haish. Sungmin baru saja mengatakan bahwa Jungmo adalah teman kencannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti Jungmo menganggapnya aneh atau apapaun itu yang bisa membuat Jungmo menjauh darinya. Huks! Jujur, Sungmin memang menyukai Jungmo saat dia masih menerima bimbingan dari Jungmo. Baginya Jungmo adalah pria yang sangat baik dan dewasa. Dan nilai plusnya adalah Jungmo sangat tampan dan menjadi idola mahasiswa. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu ia malah melakukan hal yang paling konyol dalam hidupnya.

"Jungmo Hyung, aku… hm, aku… mianhae" Sungmin semakin menunduk saat mengatakan itu.

Jungmo menepuk lengan Sungmin "Gwenchana Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin mendongak lagi dan menatap lurus mata Jungmo. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau Sungmin-ah" Sungmin menunduk lagi.

1

3

7

_Kring, kring…drrt drrrt…_

_Sungmin merogoh saku kemejanya untuk membuka sms yang baru saja masuk. Sungguh, ia sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang telah mengirimnya sms._

_From : Sungjinie_

_"Hyung malam ini, aku dan Eomma akan menginap di rumah nenek. Eomma sudah menyiapkanmu makan malam, kau hanya perlu memanaskan lagi nanti"_

_Sungmin membalas sms Sungjin—adiknya. Saat ia akan memasukan kembali ponselnya tiba-tiba ide yang menurutnya cukup konyol muncul di kepalanya. Ia sepertinya terpaksa harus menggunakan ide tersebut untuk menghindari Kyuhyun._

_From : Sungmin_

_To : Jungmo Hyung_

_"Jungmo Hyung~ bisakah kau datang ke kafe yang baru kemarin dibuka yang berada tak jauh dari halte? Ku mohon"_

1

3

7

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah di kawasan perumahan sederhana. Sungmin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menghadap Jungmo. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Jungmo Hyung" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne, Sungmina"

"Dan aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu repot tadi"

"Gwenchana, aku tau kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. sekarang masuklah sebelum hujan turun lagi" Jungmo tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Ne, sekali lagi terimakasih Hyung" Sungmin membuka pintu mobil, tapi Jungmo menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Sungmina"

"Ah ye"

"Jaljayo" Jungmo mengusak rambut Sungmin dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya.

"Hehe, ne. Hyung juga berhati-hati lah mengendari mobil. Jalanan pasti licin"

Jungmo tersenyum menanggapinya. Sungmin kini telah berada di luar mobil Jungmo ia berdiri menunggu Jungmo meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk eoh?" tanya Jungmo.

"Aku menunggu Hyung pulang"

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan pulang setelah melihatmu masuk rumahmu, kka" Sungmin mengangguk, ia membungkuk dan memasuki rumahnya.

Jungmo menyeringai mengingat kejadian hari ini. Dan hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ck, pengganggu.

1

3

7

Brukk

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubunya di kasur. Wajahnya memerah malu mengingat perlakuan dan ucapan Jungmo padanya. Ia memegang pipinya yang memanas. Jungmo Hyung.

Sungmin menutup matanya yang sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

"Hah!" ia membuka matanya saat tadi ia terpejam justru tatapan tajam mata Kyuhyun lah yang terlihat. Sungmin mengucek matanya dan menutup matanya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi mata tajam Kyuhyun terlihat jelas di pikirannya.

"Aish, kenapa malah bocah itu yang terbayang. Ayo sungmina, pikirkan Jungmo Hyung saja" rapal Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menutup matanya lagi, bola mata itu terlihat bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak matanya.

"Hah" Sungmin menepuk pipinya berulang saat mengingat wajahnya yang memanas saat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun mengenai wajahnya. Dan wajah itu meskipun terlihat sangat menyebalkan tapi garis wajahnya benar-benar tampan, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna tak kalah dengan patung pahatan karya MichelAngelo "David"

"Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan eoh?" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "kenapa aku memikirkan bocah itu eoh"

Sungmin bangun dari rebahnya dan mengambil gelas yang berada di nakas sebelahnya. Ia meminum setengah air putih dari dalam gelasnya.

"Ck, dasar bocah. Harusnya mencari pasangan yang sebaya dengannya bukan malah denganku yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya, aish"

Ya, sungmin-sshi, bukan kah kau juga menyukai Jungmo? Bukan kah jungmo itu dosen pembimbingmu?

"Jungmo Hyung kan hanya dosen pembimbingku saat aku menghadapi uji kelulusan, jadi aku berbeda dengan Kyuhyun si mahasiswa menyebalkan itu" Sungmin berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aish, seperti orang gila saja. Hh, Cho KyuHyun.

1

3

7

-tbc-

Maafkan aku yang gak jadi bikin 2S ternyata panjang gini. terimakasih buat teman-teman yang mau ngasih review, kritik atau saran di chpter 1 kemarin. Ini chap 2 nya, semoga tidak bikin mual karena bosan yaa, Cuma ini yang bisa saya buat….

Terimakasih teman-teman… aku cinta kalian…. Dan kritik dan saran masih sangat saya butuhkan untuk ff ini… jadi RnR plis…. #deepbows bareng KyuMin

Review Jusseyo…

v

v

v


End file.
